mspaintadventuresfandomcom-20200224-history
612
Currently of equally dubious importance, 612 is the arc number of Hivebent, just as 413 is the arc number of Homestuck. Most of its appearances in Hivebent mirror the appearances of 413 in Homestuck. Despite Hivebent being over, the number continues to make occasional appearances throughout the story, often unrelated to the trolls. Appearances as a Date * Hivebent began on the 12th of June, 2010 - in other words, 6/12/2010 - just as Homestuck began on 4/13/2009. * While the Alternian calendar does not directly correlate to the Earth calendar, the story is set on Karkat Vantas's wriggling day: the 12th bilunar perigee of the 6th dark season's equinox, in the same way that Homestuck takes place on John Egbert's birthday, April 13th. * The 612th day of Homestuck is December 16th, which makes the date 12/16/10, or 16/12/10 in the style that Andrew updates the RSS Feed with. A flash was made to mark the occasion, but it was actually released one day late. * The date of 6/1/2011 is the same in which Vriska Serket attempts to challenge Bec Noir to a duel, consequentially leaving behind a pixie dust trail back to the troll's hiding place which allows Bec Noir to quickly trace back and explode the living shit out of. Appearances as a Time * The mysterious box under the Doomsday Scale . Likewise, most countdowns in Homestuck count down from 4:13 or variations thereon. *Before Aradia has her conversation about Sgrub with Sollux, her Crosbytop Computer displays the time as 6:12 AM. *In , Past Karkat exists 6 hours and 12 minutes before Equius, and Future Karkat exists 612 hours in the future from Equius. * between Kanaya and Future Karkat implies that the session of Sgrub took 612 hours to beat. This is confirmed when Karkat says he was hatched . 612 hours spans 3 weeks, 4 days, and 12 hours, suggesting his ectobiology encounter happened early in his adventure. *During a conversation late into the kids' session, Terezi instructs Dave to wire her 413 Boonbonds exactly 6 hours and 12 minutes in her own past. *As soon as John opens Jade's cruxtruder the countdown shows 10:25, 6:12 + 4:13 = 10:25. By the time she gets upstairs, the countdown is at "a little more than 6 minutes" - most likely 6:12. Appearances related to the Characters * Retroactively, in where Hearts Boxcars is struggling with Eggs and Biscuits, there are six visible Eggs, each using a hat with 12 written on it, and 4 Biscuits each using a hat with 13 on it. However, this is clearly part of the ongoing gag most certainly a coincidence. * There are 12 trolls, each one 6 solar sweeps old, who will split into two teams of 6 to play the Alternian equivalent to Sburb. * Each troll's first name and surname has 6 letters, for a grand total of 12 letters in their full names. * The two Alternian Frog Temples have 6 pillars each, one representing each of two teams, just as the Earth one has 4. * The Sgrub cursor has 12 complete squares, just as Earth's Sburb cursor has 4 complete squares. * The trolls' Prospit and Derse have 7 and 5 (12) dream towers each, while the Earth session equivalents have 2 each. * 6 of the trolls have eyewear (Terezi, Sollux, Equius, Vriska, Eridan and Feferi), meaning a total of 12 lenses (assuming you count Vriska's blacked-out lens). * Six Alternian Solar Sweeps is equvalent to thirteen Earth years; thus, one Alternian solar sweep is equal to two and one-sixth Earth years (2 1/6 = 216 = 612 reversed). This fraction is 2.16'666667 when written as a decimal. Appearances as an Arbitrary Number * Alternian architecture gives all windows 12 panes (which retroactively makes Earth's 4 pane windows a reference to 413). * The "continue" command used during Hivebent is =>, consisting of 6 equals signs. It also consists of 12 lines, each equals comprising two lines, one for each troll. This retroactively makes the Homestuck "continue" command of > a reference to 413, since it has 4 lines. * The "Alternia" album costs $6.12, has 12 normal tracks and 6 bonus tracks. Its second track is 1:43 long. * On where Dave receives John's wired boonbuck, the first three digits of the amount of money he has is 612 backwards. The next three digits are 413 backwards. * When Dave sends 413 boonbonds to Terezi, he sends it 6 hours 12 minutes before the end of their chat about that transaction (from her perspective). * In the minigame flashback to the creation of the troll paradox clones, it appears that infant trolls have 6 legs, again retroactively referencing the four human limbs. * In her burst of randomness Aradia types "+ ?*rand(413^612)" after one sentence. * John has 9,413,'612 Boondollars after ascending to the very top of his Echeladder by extinguishing the flames covering LOWAS with The Windy Thing. * At the end of the flash "John: Rise Up" the dates 4/13/2009-12/16/2010 are shown, pointing out how the flash was released on day 612 (even though it was technically released on day 613). Reversing the day and month of the flash's release produces the number 16/12 (reversing the digits has a similar result). Category:Weird Plot Shit Category:Homestuck Concepts Category:Homestuck Trolls Category:Homestuck